


Sacrifices

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Manipulation, New World, Sacrifices, The Crystal (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, The astrals - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: Everyone has to make some sacrifices.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 12





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> *** This was posted in my one-shot collection some time ago. I am just posting everything from that collection separately. ***

"What…" Gladio gasped in pain. He looked down at the tip of the sword protruding from his chest. He could only stare, unable to manage another sound.

Ignis and Promtpto were further ahead on the metal walkway, right beside the Crystal as Prompto searched in vain for Noctis. They'd all allowed their Prince to go on ahead without them. Thanks to Ardyn's Daemons, it had been impossible to follow him.

It was only when Gladio dropped with a thump that the other two friends noticed something amiss.

"Gladio!" Prompto yelled in shock when he saw the state of his friend. He only managed a few steps before, he too was cut down. A blue flash and then crimson splattered to the floor as the blonde fell.

"Gladio! Prompto!" Ignis called out their names as he internally cursed his blindness. "What has happened?"

The Prince's Advisor received no response from his friends. Panic building, Ignis summoned his blades. He knew however that he stood little chance of defending himself if someone had taken out both his friends.

"Who's there?" Ignis demanded an answer. After a moment of silence, the man felt a sharp burning pain in his chest. He managed a soft cry before he fell to his knees.

One of his last thoughts before darkness took hold was a prayer. That Noctis was safe, wherever he may be.

* * *

Prompto and Gladio's final thoughts too, had lingered on their Prince's well-being.

Noctis looked over at the scene with a heavy heart. He knew for a long time that it would come to this. Yet even so, he had not been entirely able to steel himself for it.

It hurt.

The Prince saw the Crystal blaze brighter at the three lives given to it. The light was almost blinding now. The thousands of souls fed to it already did not cause as much of a brilliant glow as the souls of his three loyal companions did.

"We needed you," Noctis whispered softly. Even if his friends were no longer living, maybe their souls would hear him. "Three willing sacrifices so we may and shape this world anew."

 _What do you mean?_ Noctis imagined his friends asking.

"Your loyalty. Your dedication. Your love," Noctis said aloud, "In our time together, you showed the Crystal the depths of those emotions. You would have died for me. And now you have. The Crystal will accept your lives... Your loyal souls were the final pieces that will allow us the use of its power."

_Us?_

Noctis said nothing and waited. After a minute, the Chancellor of Niflheim appeared out of the darkness.

"And the game ends. You've proven your worth to the Astrals and your dear friends have proven their worth to the Crystal. You've all done admirably," Ardyn smiled at the Prince. He didn't receive one in return. He sighed.

"I did offer to do this myself," Ardyn reminded, "There was no need for you to bloody your hands with their lives."

"... It was better that it was me," Noctis responded softly. It was not right he shy away from what had to be done. He'd deceived and used his three closest companions. He should suffer as well, even if it could not compare to what he'd put them through.

"I would disagree. My offer would have saved you from some of that guilt you must no doubt be feeling," Ardyn shrugged, "But what's done is done. We may now proceed to the grand finale. A new world will be born. With the line of Lucis as its guardians."

"Right," The sorrow in the Prince's voice was audible. The thirteen Lucii, Noctis and even Ardyn. They would be the eternal guardians in the world they would shape with the Astral's blessings. It was to be their reward for their faithful service. They'd be akin to the Gods with the powers granted to them by the Crystal.

Noctis would see his father again. Ardyn would see his brother. The Prince could not find it in himself to be excited, however. The weight of the guilt he felt made it hard to feel anything else but that.

"We've all had to make sacrifices, Noctis. All for this moment," Ardyn's voice was genter now. "We've waited a long time for this."

"I know," Noctis responded. The Astrals, the thirteen Lucii and even Ardyn himself. Some had waited thousands of years for this moment. They would remake this world, doomed by the Starscourge as it was. Their new world would be free of conflict and full of life. It would be up to the Lucii to maintain order among the remaining humans with their newfound powers.

"... I just wish things could have been different," Noctis whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A short excerpt of something I was working on but decided I didn't quite like it. Basically Ardyn, the Gods and the line of Lucis were all working together. I didn't flesh out the details of this scenario before I gave up on it. But this mess was still written at least.


End file.
